


It's Dangerous to Sleep Alone

by Pyro_Kittens



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Kittens/pseuds/Pyro_Kittens
Summary: Magnus can't sleep, but lucky for him his two friends have just the solution to his problem.(Takes place after the Eleventh Hour Arc, and the Lunar Interlude, but before the Suffering Games Arc.)(Second Chapter takes place during the Lost Century Arc.)(Third Chapter takes place after the events of the Finale.)





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Having being listening to the Adventure Zone, the Suffering Game Arc, I decided to write this up in a day. I really like the idea of the Tres Horny Boys doing a lot of platonic things together, such as sharing clothes and cuddling. I always see them as kind of three brothers whom mess with each other, but still love each other dearly, so I typed this up. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy it.

Magnus couldn’t sleep.

Usually he was able to sleep like a log, snoring just as heavy as one his teammates claimed. Yet whenever he tried to close his eyes and let the exhaustion and fatigue wash over him, he would just see those same images burned into his eyes. Himself in the red robe, the void fish's lament, and worse of all, that reminder of Julia from the echoes of that damned Temporal Chalices’ offer. His usual bedtime anecdotes only worsened his condition, as he had drawn his curtains shut to block out the starry backdrop identical to the void fishes’, and no song he could think would drown out the somber notes he had heard.

He felt weary and cold, sitting up in bed unable to distill these intrusive thoughts and let out his frustrations.

“Aaaaahhhh!” He groaned loudly, before falling back onto his bed one more with a soft thud. 

Steven resting on the table beside him almost seemed to have given him a startled look while swimming in circles, as though he was disgruntled from being awakened. Magnus uncharacteristically softly uttered an apology to his beloved pet before turning over to lie on his stomach in another futile attempt to sleep. 

He swore he almost had been embraced in grateful slumber, before he heard a gentle knock rack on his bedroom door. Mumbling quietly, he pushed himself up from his bed and shuffled to the entryway to see who could have been knocking at this hour. 

“H-hello?” He groggily answered, rubbing his eye as he opened the door. 

“Hey there,” Taako responded. 

“Heard the strangest noise from your room just now.” He continued, “Almost sounded like someone screaming.” 

Magnus didn’t think that anyone might have heard his yelling, as their accommodations were quite large and extravagant, he painted himself slightly embarrassed to the exclamation. That is before he took a pause to look Taako over, dressed in his usual onesie, or sleeping sack as he called it, it’s cartoonish fashion looked out of place on the usually fashionable and extravagant wizard.Whom he did notice despite the situation was rather pleased looking, smiling as if he was carrying out a pleasant conversation, and not speaking to him bedhead ridden and sleepy eyed in the middle of the night. 

But before either of them could speak, another sound emanated from the hallway, as Merle had casted himself on the scene, just as bleary eyed as the other two. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, dressed in his own onesie pyjamas and taking careful consideration not to rub his eyes with the wooden arm. “Swore I heard screaming.”

“That’s what I was saying,” Taako spoke, “I was just asking Magnus the same thing.”

Awkwardly caught in the middle of the situation, Magnus knew it was best to be honest about his troubles. Even if he couldn't find it in himself to completely come clean on everything, as perhaps something’s were were better left unsaid for now. 

“Eh, sorry guys.” Magnus began, “Couldn’t sleep, kept thinking about everything happening, and what happened in Refuge.” He paused for a moment to keep his voice steady before continuing, “And with the Chalice…” He turned his gaze down and took a deep sigh, feeling that same wave of exhaustion come over him again. 

“Yeah, heavy stuff.” said Merle, looking away from the other two in thought.

“So then what was the screaming?” Taako spoke.

“Oh, yeah, that,” Magnus replied, “just got frustrated with everything, not being able to sleep and all, I think it just got to me. Sorry about that.” 

“Is that it?” Taako said, oddly rather cheerfully.

“Uh, yeah.” Magnus said, he was unsure of why Taako still seemed so lighthearted at his disposition, he didn’t think of his friend of being that cruel. 

“And here I thought we had a real problem on our hands.” Taako happily spoke.

Before Magnus could respond, the wizard had already pushed Merle and himself into Magnus’ room past him, and the two both piled themselves on the sole bed. 

“Uh, guys?” Magnus asked in utter confusion of his bed being claimed. 

“Just trust me,” Taako said, lying down on the closest edge of the mattress, while patting on the free space between Merle and Taako. “Jump on in here, homie.” 

Hesitating, Magnus wasn't sure what the two of his friends were planning, but still exhausted and defeated he ultimately decided to take the offer. 

Crawling in between the others and lying on his back, he was suddenly grateful for how large their beds were in conjunction to the size of their spacious rooms. As even with the three of them stuck together, they were able to fit comfortably for the most part, yet still having to huddle together. Oddly enough, Taako seemed used to this situation, almost as if he was used to having someone close to sleep with as he snuggled against Magnus’ left arm. On the opposite side, Merle pressed into Magnus’ other half, making the fighter figure that he was simply grateful for the large source of warmth emanating off the muscled adventurer. 

“Now go to sleep and let me have my beauty rest.” Taako snipped next to Magnus’ left side, only slightly conscious. On his other side Merle already seemed to have dozed off, though to Magnus’ surprise he was still awake as he let out a long yawn before speaking.

“Pan knows we're going to have to go through more training tomorrow,” as he adjusted his position, “need all the sleep we can get.”

Magnus took a second to simply concentrate on the sound of soft breathing of his friends, still alive and well, and unbearably warm and snug close. He took a deep breath himself, before closing his eyes with a gentle smile.

“Goodnight.” Magnus whispered to his teammates.

“Gooodniight…” Taako drifted off.

“Night.” Merle replied.

For the first time that night, Magnus felt at peace. Letting that wave of exhaustion draw over him, sleep finally claimed him for the night. 

When morning came, the three were found jumbled and splayed over the huge mattress, but all still perfectly comfortable.


	2. Merle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle can't sleep, but he soon is able to find comfort in his friends. 
> 
> (Chapter contains spoilers for the Lost Century Arc! Although only minor spoilers, it would still be confusing if you haven't gotten through the arc yet.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case, as a repeat, this will contain slight spoilers for the Lost Century Arc! 
> 
> I am really glad everyone liked my story, so I thought that maybe I would write another two chapters on the other two boys. Merle's chapter takes place in the Lost Century arc when they find the beach realm. And I want Taako's to take place post canon, which I hope to write up soon if I can find the time.

Merle couldn’t sleep.

Grumbling as the sick dwarf trudged across the hallways of the Star Blaster, he carried a bucket along with him in the worries that he’d soon be throwing up again. But he needed a glass of water, being dehydrated by his slight sickness. It came in waves, and slowly he hoped he was building up a resistance to the symptoms, but for the time being it was something awful. Especially since him and his crew had been in this beach realm for most of a year now, he prayed that his sickness was only temporary. He wished he hadn’t tried to glue googly eyes onto that seashell he found on the beach.

His feet lightly patted the floor as he passed into the living space adorned with various furnishings, the soft glow of the supposed moon flowing into the room. The whole space enveloped in a still silence as the rest of the inhabitants slumbered peacefully in their own quarters, dreaming of how to spend their limited time on the calming seashore.

Merle let out a yawn as he continued past the couches, his only consideration located in the kitchen where he would find the glasses and water tap. So determined in his mission, he almost didn’t notice the figures situated on the large couch as he passed by. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to address what he could only guess was a lump on the shared couch. 

His eyes were met with the two figures of Taako and Magnus, both fast asleep and leaning heavily on each other as they both snored away happily. Both dressed in their standard pjs and looking as if they had both been awake for far too long, Merle figured they had coincidentally met up in the room and happened to have dozed off together. 

Coming to that conclusion the dwarf figured he had no need to remain and continued his quest to fetch a glass of water. As he entered the kitchen area, Merle located a lone glass and quickly filled up the cup with water. Quickly gulping down the glass, he was relieved to finally have his stomach finally begin to calm.

Shuffling out of the kitchen and back into the living space, he made a side trip to the supply room to grab two extra blankets, bringing them back to the men on the couch and delicately tucking them in. He took one last glance at his handiwork as the two were snug and happy, before returning to his bedroom and rolling back into bed. Though even with his stomach now in considerable better shape, he couldn’t seem to stop his errant thoughts. Of all the realms they visited, of all them eaten up by the Hunger, of that time when he stayed with the inhabitants whom followed his preachings. He was able to keep a positive upbeat attitude, but he worried for how long it would last. For how long all of them would be able to last. 

He shifted and turned in bed, the sheets twisting around him as he couldn’t seem to get comfortable. Clutching his stomach again, Merle could feel that sickness slowly growing in his stomach, churning in turn with his thoughts. Yet before he felt the need to grab for his bedside bucket again, in his sea of rambunctious thoughts he suddenly remembered peaceful waters in the many moments he shared with his other companions. His memory snapped again to both Magnus and Taako sleeping soundly on the sofa, and without second thought he got up from his bed again, dragging his own blanket with him.

Merle was unsure of why he was so relieved to find the two were he had originally found them, but no matter the case he was glad. Carefully, and with thankfulness to his smaller height he inserted himself between the small opening between the blissfully peaceful boys. Leaning back, pulling his blanket tighter, and closing his eyes, he slept through night the most peacefully than he had been in a long while. 

The next morning the rest of the crew found the three of them still situated across the couch, arms entangled and snoring away. No one had the heart to wake them, considering they looked so adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! Sorry if it's so short.


	3. Taako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the Finale of the Adventure Zone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after finishing the Adventure Zone, and managing not to fully drown in my tears, I wanted to write this last chapter. I really hope you enjoy it.

Taako couldn’t sleep.

He knew he should be able to, with the adventure finally finished and peace being brought back to his second home, he still couldn’t find the ability to fully quell his occasional night terrors. His mind would sometimes shift back to those horrifying moments, when the Hunger would consume, when they were stuck together in that awful wonderland, when he completely forgot about his own sister. But who could sleep when this all had happened just yesterday?

With the battle finally over, with the hunger finally gone, with him finally safe along with all of his friends, and of course his sister, he should have been able to sleep like a log. God’s knew Magnus was, with the sound of his snoring quietly being filtered through the room’s walls. He needed his sleep as for the amounts of work that not only Taako, but the whole world would have to start fixing. 

Turning over in his bed, he pressed his face into his pillow and let out a frustrated moan. Lup was spending time with Barry again, so she was of no help to Taako’s sleeping problem. So with no other thinkable solution, Taako did the only thing he could think off. He sat up, walked out of his room, and knocked on Magnus’ door. 

It only took a moment for the fighter to appear yawning and bleary eyed, before looking down at the intrusion to his sleep.

“Taako? Something wrong?” He asked. 

“Uh, yeah.” Taako replied. “Couldn’t sleep.”

Magnus stifled a yawn, before nodding his head.

“Ah, okay then.” 

Without waiting for a response, he walked past the wizard and headed for Merle’s door, opening it up after a soft knock. A second later and he walked out with the dwarf cradled under his arm, just as exhausted looking as the other two. Guiding Taako with his other arm, they all entered Magnus’ bedroom, closing the door behind them.

Placing the probably still asleep Merle on the far end of the bed, Magnus took the closer edge and motioned for Taako to jump in between, of which the wizard happily did.

As soon as the three were settled and comfortable, Magnus laid an arm over the other two and swiftly drifted off. 

Despite everything that had happened over the last year or two, or even one hundred years as he had remembered, Taako wasn’t worried about what might be to come. Even with having forgotten his whole past history, his experience with all of his friends, his own sister even, he knew everything was alright at this moment. 

Time would pass, the crystal prophecy he was given by Paloma would surely come true and everything would be alright again. Even those small shadowed evils that could still rear their heads and try to tarnish the light they all fought to protect, didn’t worry him one bit. 

For the moment, he was snug in between both of his friends warm and alive, as they all were. Taako took a deep breath, smiled, and quickly fell fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first ever stories, so if you have the time, please tell me what you think!


End file.
